Is love the same as trust?
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: I know, title sucks and the summery isn't much better, just follow the story if it's all possible and then decide if you like it or not.  Rated M for violence, some language, suggestive speach, and a lemon later on in the story  ArtamisXWally *Complete*
1. The Mole

Is love the same as trust?

Rated M for some violence, some language, suggestive behavior and future lemon

The Mole

Everyone on the team knew about the possibility of a mole, though the more likely was that it was just Sportsmaster's plot to sew distrust in the group, but the possibility that he was telling the truth was still there.

Kaldur hated his job, as leader of the team he had to find out if the mole was there, which pretty much meant secretly interviewing each and every member.

He knew it wasn't KF or Robin, he knew them personally, before the team was even formed.

But Artamis, Conner, even M'gann, they were possibilities, and as leader he had to scratch out or confirm those possibilities one by one discreetly, he really hated his job

If anything went wrong then any amount of trust the team had for each other would be gone completely, even worse if there wasn't a mole to begin with.

Luckily he had recently found a way to scratch at least one off the list, however that was assuming _he_ was up for it

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N—Sorry for the super short chapter, this was more of a prologue but I can't find that option on the chapter-sorting list. Don't worry this does eventually turn into a WallyXArtamis story, just be patient dammit!**


	2. Just Another Misson

Just Another Mission

The team flew in the Bio Ship to Moscow, Russia

1:27AM

~Flashback~

"The watchtower has detected waves of energy similar to Mr. Freeze's technology coming from a factory in Moscow, your team is going to land on the top of a marked skyscraper 20 clicks North and move in discreetly, once inside find the source of the energy waves." Said Batman "Once you have identified the source, if necessary deactivate it, however if the Russian government are involved, return here and inform us of what you found, do not engage the Russian government, it could very well lead to a war."

~Flashback ends~

They landed on the building without attracting any attention at all and set the ship to cameo-mode

They all stepped out of the ship one by one

"Switch to stealth mode." Said Aqua-lad

They switched to stealth (except for Conner who didn't have stealth gear) and M'gann levitated them all to the smaller buildings below.

Jumping over the rooftops until the factory was insight

"M'gann, establish a telepathic link." Said Aqua-lad

After the link was set, Aqua-lad explained the approach plan

Robin pulled up a diagram of the building

"Me, Artamis, and Robin will enter through the underground sewer plant." Said Aqua-lad

Artamis made a face when she heard she would be going through the sewers

"Great, crappy water, possibly irradiated, and filthy rats, perfect." She said sarcastically

"I don't mind coming long to protect you from the big, scary rats." Mocked KF

Aqua-lad interrupted before Artamis could retaliate and start another bicker-war

"Kid Flash you'll be entering from the sky-lights on the roof." Said Aqua-lad "Super-boy, you'll be right here watching the building from this side with your super-sight, alert us when guards are coming close, you will do the same M'gann only on the other side of the building so that you two cover as much of the building as possible. If everyone understands their assignments…"

He looked at the team who nodded back at him

"Then let's move out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N—Again, sorry for short chapters, I'll try to make up for that by posting frequently. I only planned major event ahead of the time so sorry if the transition events between each major one aren't necessarily good.**


	3. Infiltration

Infiltration

"So if drastic means extreme, then would astic just mean calm?" said Robin as they walked through the sewers

"Don't know, don't care." Said Artemis

"_Still as sunshiny as ever I see."_ Said Kid Flash over the telepathic link

"Wally, stop speaking, you'll lower the IQ of the entire street." Said Artemis

"_Well I actually have something pretty important to tell our fearless leader."_ Said Kid Flash

"I'm listening." Said Aqua-Lad

"_I'm at the skylight and inside is an indoor winter wonderland, the place is pretty much frozen with guys in ice-suits all around, and judging by the size of their guns they're probably not friendly."_

"Well it was Mr. Freeze's tech that was being emitted from this place, but who would want to activate it?" said Robin

"_Maybe he broke out?"_ said Miss Martian

"If he did then Batman would have mentioned that, no this is someone else." Said Aqua-Lad

"_Super-Boy to sewer rats, there's 2 heat-signatures ahead of you." _Said Super-Boy

The three readied their weapons, when the two people came into view Artemis shot them both with arrows that broke apart into ropes that tied each of them up

They ran over to the two bodies, each was wearing snowsuits

Robin analyzed the guns that they dropped

"This is definitely Mr. Freeze tech, down to the power core." Said Robin

One of the guards yelled at them in Russian, didn't take long for Artemis to get annoyed a stuff a dead rat in his mouth

"If you had bothered to learn Russian before coming to Moscow, you would have known that he was trying to tell you that we have to get inside within the next 10 minuets, otherwise we'll all freeze to death in this tunnel!" said the other guard

"He's probably just bluffing, trying to get us to walk right into a trap in the building." Said Robin

Aqua-Lad looked up at the manhole just above them

"Is that where the factory is?" Aqua-Lad asked the English-speaking prisoner

"Yes." He replied

"Kid Flash, can you see any manholes on the ground from where you are?" said Aqua-Lad

"_Yeah, in the corner to the North."_ Said KF

"Artemis, you stay and watch the prisoners, Robin and I will recon." Said Aqua-Lad

"You're going to leave us down here? If we stay down here we'll die, he's going to freeze the sewers!" yelled the prisoner

"Who?" said Artemis

"Mr. Freeze! Who else?" said the prisoner

"Mr. Freeze is in Arkham, therefore incapable of being here, let alone freezing the sewers." Said Aqua-Lad

"You stupid kids! You goddamn idiot children! You'll get us all killed!"

"Shut up!" said Artemis smashing his head against the stonewall


	4. The Frozen Factory

The frozen Factory

Robin and Aqua-Lad climbed out of the manhole, they were in the corner of the factory, and it was frozen like KF said

"KF, can you get inside from the skylight without drawing attention?" said Robin telepathically

"_Yeah, there's an open window and a platform beneath me, but I can't find a place to hide from the guards, least not one that's not being guarded." _Said KF

"Just stay astic, I have an idea." Said Robin

"You having an idea isn't exactly comforting." Joked KF

"Run to a location to hide as soon as I get their attention." Said Robin ignoring his comment

"What are you doing Robin?" said Aqua-Lad

Robin threw a Bat-arrange by one of the factory doors; it started emitting a sound that echoed through the warehouse

"What is that?"

"I think there's something over there!"

"By the windows!"

"No, the doors, it's by the doors!"

With all their attention on the door, KF was able to climb down and run all the way to where Aqua-Lad and Robin were

"Thanks for the distract." Said KF

"Now we just need to find…" began Aqua-Lad

Then something huge and mechanical walked through a door

"What is going on?"

It was Mr. Freeze!


	5. Mr Freeze

Mr. Freeze

"I found the source of the disturbance!" said one guard, lifting up the sound emitting bat-arrange

Mr. Freeze took the small machine

"Batman." He said, and then started giving orders to the guards "Sweep the entire warehouse! Kill anyone you find!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis stood in the sewers, still waiting for any feedback as to what's going on up there

She heard a groan from behind her as the guard she knocked out started to regain consciousness

He looked around and instantly remembered the situation

"Geez bitch, was the wall smash necessary." He groaned

"How bout you be quiet like your Russian friend." Said Artemis

The Russian wasn't even gagged by a dead rat anymore. He was just staying quiet

"How long was I out?" said the guard

"About 6 minuets." Said Artemis

"Then we have 4 minuets to live unless you get us out of these sewers."

"Remember what got you wacked in the first place, your dumber than you look if you think that's going to work."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mr. Freeze exited the room via the same door he used to walk in

The door led to a small building within the building with ice-smoke coming out of vents attached to it

"Whatever this nut job is planning, it's going down in there." Said Robin

"Super-Boy, Miss Martian, come to the factory, the target is in sight." Said Aqua-Lad

Miss Martian entered through the open window KF did and remained invisible until she reached the team, Super-Boy had to wait on the roof

"There's no discrete way into the chamber, we'll have to fight our way to the door." Said Aqua-Lad "Super-Boy and KF, you two are going to keep the guards outside busy."

So, the 2 of us against the 20 of them, I like those odds." Said KF

"Robin and Miss Martian follow me to the chamber." Said Aqua-Lad

He telepathically yelled "Now!"

Super-Boy jumped down and with KF tore the guards apart (metaphorically speaking of course, these are the good guys here) while the other 3 quickly broke through the wooden door

Inside was Mr. Freeze standing by a computer consol, connected to a huge pump like machine


	6. The Cold Scheme

The Cold Scheme

"So, it wasn't Batman after all." Said Freeze "They send children to stop me, I'm underwhelmed."

"Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" said Robin

Freeze shot at them with his Freeze Gun

Like sensible people they dodged, then Miss Martian tried flying closer only to be blown back

Then a beeping sound came from the consul

"That doesn't sound good." Said Robin

"At last." Said Freeze

Then Super-Boy and Kid Flash ran through the open door

"You can't stop it now, until next time." Said Freeze, freezing the wall and shattering it

A helicopter was waiting for him on the other side; Super-Boy ran after him only to be blown back, the communicator in his ear was also destroyed

The beeping from the machine only became louder, until a massive energy spike blew out from it, knocking them all down.

By the time they got up Freeze was already taking off

Miss Martian noticed immediately that the blast had disrupted their telepathic link

Super-Boy was already going after Freeze leaving the rest of them to deal with…whatever the machine just did

They all ran over to it

Robin investigated the computer consol

"This thing is…it's freezing the entire underground, the sewers and the cities water-supply!" said Robin

"We need to shut it down." Said Aqua-Lad

"I'm already on it." Said Robin

30 seconds later

"It's done…but I couldn't unfreeze the sewers that were already frozen." Said Robin

"Wait a minute? Where's Artemis?" said KF

All their eyes widened

"She's in the sewers!"


	7. Frozen Warfare

Frozen Warfare

Artemis sat huddled against the wall, freezing to death

"This…this is all your…fault…if you stupid kids hadn't come…we'd be inside…" said the guard

"Shut…up!" she said

The Russian's eyelids were starting to close

"No sleeping!" said Artemis throwing a chunk of ice at him

His eyelids flew open again and he clutched the area the ice had hit him

"We're going to die down here." Said the guard

"No we're not…my team will get us out in no time." Said Artemis

"Are you so sure." Said the guard

"Of course they will!"

"Why would they…risk their lives for ours."

"Cause…they're my team…we don't abandon each other!"

She really hoped she was right

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We have to get her out!" yelled KF

"We will." Said Aqua-Lad trying to stay calm

They ran to the manhole, but it was frozen in place

"Damn it!" said KF as he started punching it "Open! Open! Open!"

"It's not going to open by punching it!" said Robin

KF tried prying it open with everything he had, but the ice held it firm

"Don't you have some sort of heat emitting gadget on your belt!" said KF to Robin

"No, I haven't had time to go to the Bat-cave to get one in a week." Said Robin

"Why can't we contact Super-Boy?" said KF to Miss Martian

When the machine activated it disrupted our telepathic link, he needs to be here to reestablish it." Said MM

"And his communicator was destroyed in the fight with Freeze." Said Aqua-Lad

KF punched the manhole again

"Damn it!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They had been trapped in the cold for 30 minuets, already they had all forgotten that they were enemies and huddled together to preserve body-heat

"Hey, no sleeping!" Artemis yelled at the Russian, he didn't wake up

The guard elbowed the Russian, and then punched him across the face. He still didn't wake up

After checking his pulse the guard grimly said, "He's gone."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"All we can do is wait for Super-Boy to find his way back." Said Aqua-Lad

"No we can't wait! She could be dying down there!" said KF

"There's nothing we can do right now, Super-Boy is the only one among us who had the power to break through something like this

KF started punching the hard steel franticly, ignoring the jolts of pain and how bloody his hands were becoming

"No! We! Need! To! Get! Her! Out!" attacking the door faster and harder than he even knew he could

"Kid Flash, your going to hurt yourself." Said Aqua-Lad

KF didn't even hear him; all he could hear was the voice in his head screaming to get her out

So he didn't stop, he didn't even slow down, if anything he sped up every second he fought the frozen door

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis was growing weaker and weaker by the moment; a few times she almost drifted into a deathly sleep but the guard kept her awake, as she did for him

He may be bad, but for a bad guy he was all right

She had lost all hope in her friends coming to save her, the guard was right, why would they

They had Red Arrow to fall back on if she died, and they knew him better than they knew her, why would they care if she died or not

She had learned a long time ago, you couldn't count on anyone but yourself

She had almost forgotten that rule; everyone is only out for themsel…

"Ahhhhh!"

KF fell from the ceiling and on ground in front of Artemis

Artemis and the guard stood up in shock

"What the hell?" said the guard

KF stood up and looked around

"Artemis!" he yelled and threw his arms around her

"Wally! How did you…" Artemis was cut short when KF pressed his lips against hers


	8. Hope is on the Way

Artemis was too stunned to push him away; either that or she didn't want to break away

What was she thinking, of course she wanted to stop, no way she enjoyed it, right?

No, she hates him and he hates her, right?

When they finally broke the kiss (15 seconds) despite how cold it was, Artemis as blushing uncontrollably

"Uh…how," Artemis struggled on each word

Then Artemis punched KF across the face knocking him to the ground

"Gah, what was that for?" said KF standing up

"What took you so long? We were about to die down here!" said Artemis

"Wait a minuet, how did you even get in here in the first place?" said the guard

KF seemed to be pondering that as well, then shrugged

"Maybe I was hitting the door so fast that I vibrated my molecules through the ground and into here." Said KF

"Hitting the door?" said Artemis, noticing how bloody his hands were, "You were actually attacking the door?"

Was he really trying _that_ hard to get to her?

"Well, I was just trying to get you out, we all were, well Super-Boy is off chasing Freeze so he couldn't help but, yeah." Said KF

They were really trying to save her. They weren't just going to leave her for dead or abandon her. They were going to save her.

Then she remembered how cold it was, KF seemed to also be noticing

"It doesn't matter though, we'll probably be dead before they even reach us." Said Artemis


	9. Final Confessions

They all huddled together against the wall, it must have been -20 degrees, Celsius

"Great job KF, you just had to go and get yourself killed on my account." Said Artemis

"Yeah, just couldn't help myself." Said KF

"You said your team is coming, how much longer could that take." Said the guard

"Maybe you should call them." Said Artemis to KF

"My communicator was fried when I went through the door, what about yours?" said KF

"Destroyed by the sudden wave of ice." Said Artemis

The guard coughed in a raspy voice, his eyelids were closing

"Don't go to sleep!" said Artemis elbowing him

"I…can't keep this up," he said before coughing a great deal

"They're coming, you just have to stay alive for a little while longer!" said KF

The guard seemed to smile

"It was nice…to see at least a little good in this world…before I died."

His eyelids closed completely shut, Artemis felt his pulse, there wasn't one

"…We're going to die down here." Said Artemis; KF thought he could see small tears in her eyes

"We're not going to die Art, I promise." Said KF

"Wally, look around, no way we're getting out of this."

"Maybe we should kiss again, that seemed to warm you up." Joked Wally

Artemis chucked

"I can't believe…even now…you can't help but be annoying as hell." Said Artemis

Wally put his arm around her shoulder

"It's just who I am." Said Wally

They leaned on each other, and not just to keep warm

"Hey, Artemis," said Wally

"Yeah?" said Artemis

"If we get out of this…_when_ we get out of this, would you like to…see a movie or something?"

Artemis chuckled

"Are you asking me out while we're dying?" said Artemis

"Well, yeah…what do ya say?" said Wally

"_If_ the impossible happens and we survive…I think I will."


	10. Is It Love?

They all attacked the door with combined powers again; when the smoke cleared Robin inspected it

"Not even a dent!" he said

"If Super-Boy doesn't get here soon, they'll die down there." Said Aqua-Lad

They all looked at the frozen door silently

After another 20 minuets, they finally heard a loud crash nearby

Super-Boy walked through the door, dragging Mr. Freeze on the ground

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis could feel her eyes drifting shut

"No! Don't die now!" yelled Wally

She could see tears welling up in his eyes

"Please!" he said

She was at deaths door, she was sure that this was it, the end

It had to end somehow right?

It's in the job description, eventually every hero dies, weather it's part of some big villains grand plan, or just some punk who get's lucky

But that didn't matter; she just had to kiss him one last time

She had to know if she loved him

She leaned onto him, their lips only moments from making contact

And then the ceiling collapsed only yards away from them; they jumped back from the falling rubble


	11. Alive!

They all looked down in the hole that Super-Boy made in the ground

Artemis and Kid Flash were alive! Thank god!

They were both weak and struggled just to stand; the team had to help them to climb out

"Miss Martian, call the Bio Ship!" said Aqua-Lad

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They gave Artemis and Wally blankets to help them warm up on the ship

"If I never see ice again it will be too soon." Said Artemis

When they got back to Mt. Justice, the Justice League took custody of Mr. Freeze

"We will have to conduct a further investigation into how Mr. Freeze managed to escape without anyone noticing, but for now your jobs are done, get some rest." Said Batman

Now warm, Artemis was about to go home when Wally ran up to her

"So, Friday?" said Wally

Artemis was shocked at first, mostly because he pretty much came out of nowhere, but then grinned and replied, "Friday."


	12. Friday pt1

They ended up seeing a movie, a romantic comedy, but also lots of violence (Artemis just can't enjoy a movie without violence) followed by a walk through the park and a trip to McDonalds (which ironically was selling Justice League toys)

And Artemis only insulted him twice through the whole date!

Eventually, it ended with a pleasant, hand-in-hand, walk on the beach, just outside Mt. Justice

They opened the main door (That place that also acted as a garage)

"Thanks, that was…fun." Said Artemis, a slight blush on her face

"Would you say, the best date of your life?" said Wally arrogantly

Actually, it had been the _only_ date of her life

Although she was too proud to say that, instead she punched him on the arm

"Don't get a big head, Baywatch." She said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kaldar was looking for Super-Boy at Mt. Justice, he already checked the lobby, and his room, and was now heading for the garage

When he walked in however, he didn't exactly find what he was looking for

Artemis and Wally, kissing? Kaldar was genuinely shocked, didn't they hate each other?

This sight proved different

They were too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice him walking in, and he had a feeling he wasn't supposed to see this so he silently walked back out the door

At first he worried how this would affect team missions, then he wondered what to do about this, then he wondered if he should even do anything at all

Then he remembered something important, Artemis was still a suspect for being the mole, she hadn't let anyone close to her so he couldn't get anyone to find out if she was or not.

But now, she clearly opened up to Wally, Wally was in a position no one else was, he could find out

The only problem was, would he?


	13. Friday pt2

Artemis and Wally walked into the base trying to act as casual as possible; they saw Kaldar training in the main room

"A little late for training, don't you think?" said Wally

Kaldar ended the training session

"I was waiting for you to get back, I need to talk to Wally." Said Kaldar "Alone."

Artemis nodded and went to the lobby

"What's up?" said Wally

"You and Artemis are…close, closer than friends?" said Kaldar

"Umm, wait, when did you…" Wally stumbled on words

"I have a mission for you."

He paused to let Wally process everything, which took about 2 seconds

"You know about the possibility of a mole in the team." Said Kaldar "And there is still a possibility that Artemis is said mole."

"She is not! Besides I thought we decided it was all just Sportsmaster's plan to throw us off balance!" said Wally

"But we cannot ignore the possibilities. You know she's been keeping secrets from us."

"So, you sure took you time telling us about a mole being in the team in the first place!"

"I had my reasons,"

"Then you should just assume that she has her own reasons for not telling us everything and will tell us when she's ready, but whatever she's hiding she is no spy!"

"Then help prove her innocence! If you do this, than all doubts about her will be cleared away."

"This is just a nice way of telling me to betray her trust by spying on her!"

"Maybe so, but it will be best for everyone, including her, in the end."

Wally sighed

"Fine." He said weakly

Kaldar nodded and left through the teleporters, Artemis came from the lobby as soon as she heard him leave

"What was that all about?" said Artemis

"…Nothing…. just a performance review." Said Wally

Artemis looked a the clock

"Oh crap, I've got to get home or mom will kill me!" she said

She stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek then ran for the teleporters

He was really glad she was in a hurry, cause he couldn't dare look her in the eye


	14. 6 Months Later

Wally sat with Artemis at some movie she had wanted to go to in Gotham

At first he had wondered why she spent most of her time in Gotham when she lives with her uncle in Star City but she explained that she visited her mom in Gotham during the summer

This was the first movie they saw together that didn't have any blood or frequent fight scenes, normally she would get bored and leave during movies that didn't have that kind of stuff, it seemed like she was starting to conform to his taste in entertainment just a little bit

He still felt terrible about having to spy on her, all he could really muster up was asking her a question about her personal life which seemed natural for a date, probably cause it was natural for a date

At first whenever he asked her questions like that she would quickly change the subject, but he could tell she was slowly becoming more comfortable about the subject, least whenever they're alone, if there's so much as a civilian nearby it's a closed subject

He didn't want to pry, unfortunately those were his orders, all he had managed to find out was that Green Arrow wasn't her direct family; he was actually just an adopted uncle.

Trying to manipulate her tore him apart, it was gnawing at him from the inside out, he hardly paid attention during the movie

After they left the movie theater he walked her home


	15. Break In

When they got back to her mom's house, they found the door kicked down

They cautiously approached the house

"Is your mom alright?" said Wally

"She's out of town for the weekend on a business trip." Said Artemis "I'm more worried about getting these guys out of my house. And me without my bow."

As they entered they heard two voices coming from the kitchen

"Last time I let you pick the house, there's nothing here! We might as well be robbing a hobo!"

"Hey, we might get something on the market for that bow."

"I wouldn't pay a dime for it!"

"Well I saw a hot chick walking out of this when I spotted it, maybe we could wait and have a little fun with her."

They quietly approached the kitchen, Wally looked around the corner

"Looks like they're too busy raiding the cabinets to notice two people sneaking up behind them and say, pelting them with rocks?" Said Wally

"I was thinking more along the lines of strangling them with telephone cords." Said Artemis

"I love it when you're a sadistic little bitch." Said Wally scratching behind her ear

"Business before pleasure Wall-Man." With a chuckle as she brushed his hand away

They sneaked into the kitchen and snuck up behind the robbers

Artemis tapped one on the shoulder and like anyone would, he turned around

Big mistake

"Hey asshole, meet my fist." She said punching him square in the nose

He fell back clutching his nose; the other one was about to attack her when Wally tripped him then stomped on his face

"That bitch broke my nose!" yelled the one with the broken nose "I'll kill you!"

"Well what are you waiting for then tough guy?"


	16. A Night to Remember

"Run away! Run away!"

The two robbers fled the teen's wrath like they would flee from Batman

"And don't come back!" Artemis yelled as they fled

They walked back into the kitchen, which was pretty much destroyed in the "fight"

"We might have gotten a little carried away." Said Wally

"My mom won't be back for another 2 days, I'll have it cleaned up by then." Said Artemis

Then a small grin slowly formed across her face

She linked her arm with Wally's

"Ya know, it's pretty late…and we're all alone." She said in the sexiest voice Wally had ever heard

Wally quickly caught on, they walked up the stairs, and Artemis led him into a bedroom

He closed the door behind him while she walked over to the windows and closed the shades

She threw her shirt over her head and let her pants drop to the floor

He also stripped down to his boxers, then walked over and behind Artemis

He unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor, then she turned around and they locked lips as he pushed her against the wall

His hands wandered upward and he started massaging her breast, she moaned with pleasure as his thumb rubbed her nipple in a clockwise motion

Then he turned her towards the bed and threw her on, her legs hanging off the side

He knelt down by her legs and slowly pulled her panties down

She opined her legs to grant him entrance; he kissed in-between her legs, his tongue going inside her, swishing all around

She moaned with pure pleasure with every little movement, and then he crawled up on the bed and on top of her

Their lips made contact again as she slowly pulled down his boxers and swiped them off the bed

He aligned his dick with her entrance, then lunged into her

She moaned as he entered her, and as he exited and entered again

His lunges became faster, stronger

She _loved _it

Her vision started to go white as he started to use his super speed to fuck her faster and harder

In-between moans she managed to breathe, "I'm close" just before she had her first Orgasm

Her head fell back as it all came out, she breathed heavily and exhausted

"Ready for round 2?" said Wally

She grinned

"Let me show you just how ready I am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N—Sorry if the moment was less than satisfactory, this is my first time writing this kind of "stuff"**


	17. Heartbreak

Artemis woke up on her bed, she noticed how beat up the bed was and she didn't have any clothes on

That was strange; she didn't normally sleep in the nude

She had a splitting headache, like a bus hit her

Then she remembered it all, all of last night

She had passed out during her 4th or 5th Orgasm while she was fucking with Wally

Wait, where was Wally?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wally had awakened to the sound of his communicator wringing

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, had they really done it _all night?_

His communicator kept wringing annoyingly in the pocket of his pants that were on the other side of the room

He got up and picked up the communicator, man he wished he had telekinesis!

It was Kaldar

He groaned loudly, he really didn't want to have to talk about the whole spy thing, not now!

But if he didn't answer then it would just keep wringing and eventually wake up Artemis, so he answered

"Yeah?" he said

"_The tracker on your communicator says you're at Artemis' house."_ Said Kaldar _"I'm not going to ask you what your doing there, but what is her current state?"_

_Wally looked at Artamis_

"Sleeping peacefully, like a little angel." Said Wally

"_Before she wakes up, you should search the house to find anything that could mean she's a mole."_ Said Kaldar

"Or prove she isn't!" snapped Wally

"_You should still search the house."_

Wally groaned again, all he really wanted was to go back to bed and lay next to his sleeping angel, sometimes his job really sucked

"Fine, but if I don't find anything then that pretty much proves I'm right and she's been innocent this whole time!"

"_Okay."_

Then Wally hung up

He sat on her bed and stroked her hair for a little while, watching her calm face

After this, no more spying, no more manipulating, no more questioning, just him and her together. Now that was a pleasant thought

He put on his boxers before searching the house, while he was at it he also fixed the door, then went back to searching, it all took about 3 minuets and the search came up with nothing, Wally wasn't surprised at the least, although he did keep one of her bras

"Slovenlier." He said; technically this did count as a mission

He called Kaldar back; he just wanted to get this whole thing over with so that he could go back to Artemis

"_Did you find anything?"_ said Kaldar

"No, just like I said I wouldn't." said Wally

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis put on panties and a T-shirt then went downstairs, did Wally leave? Why would he leave?

She heard talking in the kitchen and walked in

Wally had his back turned away from the door, he was talking to someone on the communicator, and she could barely understand what the person on the other end was saying

"_Nothing?"_

"No, nada, zilch, bumpkis, nothing." Said Wally "She's no spy, there's no way for her to contact any villain, no mission details or files, she isn't even hiding any team member profiles. She is not the mole."

Artemis' eyes widened

Did he really ever suspect _her_ of being the mole, his own girlfriend!

Wait, was that what this was all about this entire time, ever since the first date, was it all just him testing to see if she could be trusted!

He finally turned around and saw her, and the expression on her face

"Artemis…how much did you…"

"I heard enough!" she cut him off "A spy huh? Is that what it's all been about, just seeing if I was some damn spy?"

He tried approaching her but she pushed him back

"Is that what it's _all_ been about? Was the first date even what you wanted or were you just taking orders?" she pushed him again

"I can explain," said Wally

"Save it!" she punched him "Maybe it was all just a mission to you! But to me…to me every moment of it was real!"

She fought back tears, she couldn't cry, not in front of this…this…BASTARD

"Get out!" She said

"Artemis…"

"GET OUT! NOW!"

She pushed him to the door, opined it, and pushed him out

He fell down the stone stairs, he may have been injured, but she didn't care, she hoped he had been injured!

She slammed it without a second look at him

Then collapsed right there, right by the door and cried so hard she could swear the neighbors could hear

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wally got up and looked at the door as she slammed it shut

He could hear he crying behind it, he didn't think he had ever heard her cry before, it made him want to cry

He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door, then an arrow shot through it and nearly pierced his skull, the shock of it made him fall down the stairs again

He looked at the door sadly

He screwed up and he knew it

And there might not be anyway to make it right.


	18. Fragile

Artemis walked through the teleporters to Mt. Justice and cringed the moment she saw Wally

The entire team was circled around Batman who had called them there in the first place; she joined the circle keeping as far away from Wally as possible

He smiled at her and she shot a glare at him that punched the smile off his face in a heartbeat

Artemis barely caught what Batman told them, something about a rendezvous in Gotham tomorrow night and to be here at 4PM sharp

After Batman left, M' Gann went to the kitchen and Super-Boy went to the garage

Artemis didn't know where she was going, just away from here, away from _him_

"Artemis, wait!" called Wally

She pretended she didn't hear him and tried to keep walking when he grabbed her wrist

"Can we just talk?" said Wally

"There is nothing to talk about!" she said shaking her wrist free

He ran in front of her cutting off her exit

"Can I just get a chance to explain?" said Wally

She shot a glare at him

"You listen and listen good," she said "We! Are! Over! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we're not even friends! We are on the same team so that makes us team mates but that is all! We aren't anything more, and we'll never be anything more! Got it!"

She didn't even wait for a reply; she pushed him out of the way and kept walking

"Dude, she is pissed," said Robin

"Shut up." Said Wally as he walked away

Kaldar sighed

Wally told him about what happened after communications were cut, blaming him for making Wally spy on her in the first place

And it was all for nothing, Artemis wasn't the mole, and now she hated Wally and was more distant from the team than ever, and Wally was angry with him and also made himself distant

By trying to create more stability within the team, he only made it more fragile than ever.


	19. Her Pain

Artemis walked through the halls of Mt. Justice, not sure where she was going since she was leaving the only way home behind her.

"Artemis." Dinah walked up to her

"What do you want?" said Artemis

"Do you want to talk for a moment?"

"No."

Artemis kept walking

"Artemis, it's not good to keep so much hate bottled up inside you." Said Dinah

"Well what am I supposed to do?" said Artemis

Dinah sighed

"Come on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis followed Dinah to her little therapy room, Artemis hadn't been here since the "simulation-nightmare" incident

"Sit down." Said Dinah

Artemis slouched in the chair, hardly even looking at Dinah

"So, what's this about?" said Artemis

"I…heard about what happened with you and Wally," said Dinah

"It's none of your business, it's not anyone's business." Said Artemis

"Your letting what one person did to you determine your outlook on everyone, there's nothing wrong with counting on other people,"

"If only there were people you could count on."

"There are, your team. Kaldur, Robin, Megan, Conner, Batman, me, Green Arrow, even Wally would give his life for yours. Especially Wally."

Artemis scoffed

"Just stop it." She said "Stop trying to pretend you know what I'm going through! You've never had to deal with anything like this! All my life I've been alone, my dad, my sister, _everyone_ just out for themselves, leaving me in the dirt without a second glance! And then Wally just comes along, makes me soft…makes me think…that I don't have to be alone."

She stared at the ground while she spoke

"I was just beginning to know what it was to trust someone else. He made me think that, for the first time, there were people out there who could help me, who I could count on. For the first time…ever…I felt loved, he made me…he made me…happy. I trusted him…I loved him…but in the end, he was just like all the rest…just another worthless scum, only out for themselves! So don't pretend you have any idea how I feel!"

She got up and stormed out of the room

Dinah sighed

All this time, she had been trying to get Artemis to branch out, to learn to trust people.

Well, she branched out, to Wally…and she got hurt because of it

If Wally didn't fix this, Artemis might never trust anyone _ever_ again


	20. The Contact

The following day at 3:50PM

Artemis walked through the teleporters; the rest of the team was already there, including _him!_

She sat on a bench to the side of the room, away from everyone.

Wally tried sitting next to her but every time he did she just got up and moved to another bench, then he would follow her, trying to get her attention and she would move to another bench again.

She quickly got tired of this and just stood with the group in the middle of the room

4PM exactly, Batman walked in and told them where they were going.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

2 hours later, at a pier on the North Side of Gotham

Aqua-Lad, Robin and Super-Boy stood in the open, waiting for the contact.

Miss Martian stayed cloaked and in the skies, watching the entire pier.

Artemis and Kid Flash were just supposed to be on stand-by until something happened, deep down Artemis had a feeling Aqua-Lad planed this.

She tried her best just to ignore him or pretend he wasn't there, although he had one of those voices you really couldn't just ignore.

So happy and jolly yet masculine and not quite firm but it had a pitch in it that made him seem strong, she could remember it calling to her on the beach and…

"No! No! Snap out of it Artemis!" she accidently said out-loud

"Are you okay?" said KF

"What do you care?"

She thanked god when Miss Martian spoke up telepathically interrupting the much-unwanted conversation.

"Someone's coming your way Aqua-Lad, he's alone." Said MM

Now that her mind was off _him_ she suddenly remembered that she had no idea what was going on. Who was this contact? What was he telling them?

Artemis and KF ran to a viewpoint where they could see what was happening

Someone in a ski mask walked up to Aqua-Lad's team, Artemis could over-hear thanks to the telepathic link.

"You don't know what kind of risk I took coming here." Said the contact

"And we are thankful, now what information do you have?" Said Aqua-Lad

The contact pulled something from his jacket; it looked like documents from where Artemis was standing.

"It's big, if they're allowed to go through with this…"

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Miss Martian

There was a loud sniper shot, the bullet pierced through the contact's skull.


	21. Ambush!

Aqua-Lad took the documents from the corpse then he and his team took cover

"Where is the sniper?" said Aqua-Lad

"On top of the crane!" said Miss Martian

"I see him!" Artemis aimed and shot at the sniper with an exploding arrow

Her arrow was shot by the sniper before it reached it's target, then another bullet came her way, Kid using his super-reflexes pushed her out of the way before the bullet reached her

She got up and aimed again

"A thank you wouldn't hurt." Said KF

The archer ignored him and shot double arrows this time, a single fire sniper rifle couldn't stop the both

Although when they hit the target, he was gone

"Where is he?" said Artemis

"He's retreating to the sky-scrapers!" said MM "I'll follow...Ahhh!"

"Miss Martian, what is happening?" said Aqua-Lad

There wasn't a reply

"M'gann?" said Super-Boy

Still no reply

They all ran out of cover

"Where are they?" said Robin

Super-Boy used his super-senses

"This way!" he said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On the sky-scrapers

Miss Martian lay unconscious on the roof

"The others won't be far behind." Said Cheshire

"I say we send them a message." Said Sportsmaster

He pulled out a gun; then an arrow quickly knocked it out of his hand

The three looked to see the rest of the team already catching up, only a single roof-top away

"Hold them off, or better yet kill them." Said Sportsmaster

Cheshire and the sniper nodded, Sportsmaster retreated to a safe place where he could call their leaders

Sniper fired at the heroes, grazing the shoulder of Kid Flash before Super-Boy jumped onto their rooftop

Cheshire threw a smoke bomb that temporarily blinded Super-Boy, and then attached an explosive to his back, that knocked him off the roof

Then the rest finally reached them

Sniper holstered the sniper rifle and pulled out dual-pistols

He shot at them, Aqua-Lad put up a shield to defend them from the bullets while Robin threw an explosive Bat-arrange out, that Sniper shot immediately after it got past the shield

"Who is this guy?" said Kid Flash

Then Sportsmaster came out of the shadows

"They're on their way!" he said

Artemis was shocked; _she _was working with _him_

Then Super-Boy jumped back on the rooftop and attacked the sniper, now that bullets weren't flying at them, the team were able to attack head on

During the battle, Cheshire jumped to another roof and Artemis chased after her

A hand-to-hand conflict between the two started soon after

"I…can't believe…your working for…him!" said Artemis

"I don't work…for him…I work for the people…he works for!" said Cheshire

"Who…who are you working for!"

"That…would be tattling!"

Then a helicopter showed up and opined fire on her team

"There's my ride." Said Cheshire, jumping at the chopper and grabbing on to the landing rails then climbing up "Till next time."

Artemis grabbed her bow and was about to fire at her when a bullet hit the bow out of her hand

The sniper had shot at her before jumping to the helicopter

Sportsmaster was running in the opposite direction of the chopper

"Robin stay with Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis pursue Sportsmaster!" said Aqua-Lad

Then he and Super-Boy went after the chopper

She didn't waste any time running after the criminal, KF also ran after him but it was harder to run fast when having to jump over all the obstacles of the rooftops so he was pretty much stuck at his jogging pace

Sportsmaster dropped an explosive at the edge of a roof as soon as he landed on it

"Wally stop!" yelled Artemis but he was already jumping towards the roof when the explosive was placed, he was falling right for it

It exploded as soon as he landed on it and he freefell to the streets about 13 stories below

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N—Sorry it took a while for this chapter to be put up, remember a while back when I said that I only planned the major events, well this wasn't one of those planned major events so I was stuck brainstorming for the past few days**


	22. Life or Death

Time seemed to slow down for the archer as he fell

She could easily save him, a well placed shot with a rope attached for him to catch and she could pull him up to safety

But if she did, then Sportsmaster would get away

Who was she kidding, she was just wondering if she wanted to save him or not

"_It's not like he deserves my help."_

"_You'll never forgive yourself if you turn away."_

"_I could just leave right now, I could tell the team that by the time I knew what was going on he was a pile of mush on the sidewalk."_

"_You know that's not what you want to do."_

"_Why should I help him after he betrayed me?"_

"_Cause whatever he did, you know you still love him."_

"_No! I hate him! He deserves to die!"_

She looked at his helpless body falling to the streets below; she had 3 seconds max

"Damn it!" she shot an arrow with a rope, if her aim was off by even a centimeter it wouldn't matter and he would still die

Good thing she was a really good archer.

He used his quick reflexes to grab the rope as he passed it

He climbed up the rope and on top of the rooftop

Looking ahead she saw the chopper pick up Sportsmaster with Aqua-Lad and Super-Boy chasing it, but they weren't quick enough and they got away

"Thanks." Said KF

Artemis looked at him, and for the first time since that morning she didn't feel hate

She didn't feel love either; it was more like she didn't know what to feel towards him right now

"Whatever." Was the only reply she could think of


	23. Confusion

Artemis punched her mirror with all her anger, shattering it into dozens of pieces

She had been weak; he made her weak

Every instinct in her told her to let him die, but she still saved him

She threw the desk to the ground

Why did she save him, after what he did!

"Artemis?" her mother called from downstairs "Artemis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she yelled, smashing the desk

"You don't sound fine."

She threw a chair at the door

"Artemis, don't make me come up there!"

She smashed the window

The door to her room opined

"Artemis!" said her mom after seeing the destroyed room

She rolled into the room on her wheelchair; Artemis sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands

"Artemis, what's wrong." Said her mother

So many things were wrong; she feared she had become weak, her heart was broken, she wanted to destroy everything, etc

How had she let this happen to her, what happened to her strength, her will power?

"Artemis, what is going on?" said her mother after she didn't reply

"Nothing, just some trouble with the team." She said

"What happened?"

There were so many ways to say it, so many people to blame

Mr. Freeze set up the situation where he asked her out, if Conner hadn't run off while she was trapped Wally wouldn't of also gotten trapped, if those two guards weren't there than she wouldn't of been trapped in the first place, if her dad didn't have her and her mother on the run she never would have joined the team, if Green Arrow never he found her, if Kaldur hadn't given Wally the assignment in the first place, and if he hadn't excepted it.

So many things could have happened differently, but they all happened exactly the way they did, and the results showed

But when blaming people, the most of her anger was at herself, she had let her guard down, she let herself become weak and vulnerable, let him get close enough to hurt her

How was she supposed to fix this, how was she supposed to fix herself?

The only option became painfully known

"I have to go." She said grimly then walked out the door

"Artemis! Don't walk away from me! Artemis!" her mother yelled, she didn't listen

She knew what she had to do

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wally lied in bed, tired but unable to sleep

He hadn't been sleeping well ever since that morning

His cell-phone on the ground beside him chimed meaning a text message

He tried to ignore it and go to sleep

After about an hour of failing at this, he got up got some food from the kitchen

When he walked back into his room he saw the text he had almost completely forgotten about

Thank god he had read it! He could hardly imagine what would have happened if he hadn't!

He put on his clothes quickly and ran right out the door, not even stopping to pick up the phone.

This was too urgent to let pass, this might be his chance at redemption, or forgiveness, or to finally explain what really happened

On the cell read "_Meet me at the HQ right now. Artemis_"


	24. 8 words

Artemis ran the training simulation in the center of the room; one-on-one combat

She stopped when she heard the teleporter

_Recognize Kid Flash B-03_

"You wanted to meet?" said Wally smiling widely

"Yeah." Said Artemis grimly "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Anything!"

Artemis inhaled deeply

8 words, just 8 simple words

Who was she kidding; this was anything but simple!

But it had to be done, if she was going to find any peace at all this needed to be done!

Wait; maybe there was another way

No, she had to do this

"Artemis?" his voice brought her back to reality

"I…I want you to…" 8 words, all she had to say was 8 not-so-simple words!

She gathered herself and tried again

"I want you to try and kill me."


	25. Love Is a Battlefield

"Wait, what?" Wally stood confused, did he hear that right

"I want you to kill me, or at least try." Said Artemis, the look in her eyes told she was dead serious

"Why would you want to die?"

"I want us to fight, one-on-one, to the death. We're the only two people here and only one of us is going to walk out."

Either he would die or she would, however this went she would be happy with it, either way he wouldn't be able to have any influence on her anymore.

"I'm not going to fight you!" said Wally

"You're going to have to." Said Artemis

She grabbed one of her arrows and tried to stab him, he was taken off guard and barely dodged, even with his incredible speed

She didn't let up, she used her wrist-crossbow and shot another arrow at him, it stabbed into his right leg

These weren't trick or explosive; these were real, sharp and pointy arrows

He pulled the arrow out, he tried running but his crippled leg stopped him, he was going to have to do this normal speed

Artemis shot more arrows as she ran towards him, he dodged them, when she reached him she tried to jump kick him, he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground

He wasn't exactly fighting back, but he was at least defending himself

Artemis quickly jumped back up and punched at him, he blocked her punch then grabbed the quiver on her back, throwing it to the side

She kneed him in the stomach then threw him over her shoulder, he rolled onto his feet as soon as he hit the ground and blocked her kick

He finally threw a punch that hit her across the jaw, knocking her off balance then he tripped her and pinned her to the ground

"Stop it! What are you doing this for?" he yelled

She responded by head butting his nose, breaking it, then tossed him off before jumping up

"I'm fixing a mistake!" She said before jump-kicking him to the ground

He tripped her then got back up

She jumped up then punched at him again, he blocked her punch then grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder

He punched at her with so much speed he was sure it would knock her out

His punch went right across her face; she fell over and stayed on the ground

Worried for a second, he checked her pulse and breathing for good measure, thankfully she was still healthy, although he did leave her a black eye

He picked her up to take her to the infirmary, and then right as they left the room, he felt a sharp, sudden pain in his chest

He looked to his chest to see an arrow stabbed into it; she stabbed him with the last arrow on her wrist-crossbow!

He dropped her and fell back; she tripped him and sat on top of him, ready to impale him one last time

He coughed up blood that fell back into his mouth; he looked up into her grey eyes, sure that they would be the last thing he ever saw

He expected to see hate or anger, but instead, her eyes were sad, he thought he could almost see a tear

Artemis stopped and looked at the arrow in her hand; what had she become to want _this_

She dropped the arrow on the ground, then looked back at Wally

She punched his head so hard that it knocked him out, and then she stumbled back and got up

She slowly walked to the teleporters and went home


	26. The End,,,sort of

"Wally…Wally?" he could hear voices in the darkness

"Wally! Wake up!" light penetrated his vision; he saw the faces of his comrades clearly

He looked around; he was in the infirmary

"Wally, what happened?" said Robin

"When we got back we saw you on the ground unconscious, did someone attack you?" said M'gann

The entire team was here, including their mentor Red Tornado

But one face was missing

"Where's Artemis?" said Wally

"No one has seen her since the mission, and when we try to contact her we are met with silence, her mother also has not seen her." Said Kaldur "She'd better turn up soon, I read the documents we got from the contact. They are planning something…something big."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis stood on top of a tall building, looking at the one across

So was the entire city, cause she left a message on that particular building

He knew it would make the news, and when it did she knew he would see it, and he would know what it meant

And only he could make her stronger, strong enough and heartless enough to end her torment, to end her love

On this particular building, she had planted explosives that when all detonated left a message burnt into it

_I am ready to continue my training_

_To Be Continued…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N—Well, that's the end of this book! Don't worry I'll continue it in another book, I'm cutting this one short so no one out there get's scared and runs away from the 50ish chapter long book before reading it. The next one will be called "Shadow of the Archer"**


End file.
